Kissing Eiri Yuki
by YamisGal
Summary: This is a story that came about from when I was roleplaying with a friend. Eiri and Shuichi are living together and many things happen that try their relationship. Pairing: YukiShuichi
1. Yuki's mistake

The handsome blond writer sighed as his hands hovered above the keyboard of his laptop. He was stuck again and the deadline was this Friday, only two days from now. He easily popped an unlit cigarette in his mouth and carefully lit it before leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms. Yuki had been sitting here for a grand total of 4 hours and only two new pages had been added. Looking at the screen with a careless shrug, he saved it and clicked it off before heading to the kitchen for another caffine fix.It was at that time that Yuki's generic doorbell rang in a bored tone. Apparently whomever it was didn't wait for the door to be answered as it flung open.  
"YUKI!" came a squeal of excitement as the hyper pink-haired boy tackled his lover. "I missed you!" he whimpered, clinging to the author. "Did you miss me!?" he asked, apparently on some sort of sugar-high.  
  
Truthfully, Shuichi knew Yuki would never admit to missing him, but the singer needed to ask anyway. Catching his breath, he looked at Yuki, waiting for a response and looking at the handsome man all at once. With a digusted look, he attempted to free himself of the pink haired singer's grasp.  
  
"No, baka." he growled, opening a can of beer instead and taking a swallow. "You annoy me...go away" Yuki then turned away and dropped into his favorite spot on the couch and flicked on the TV with the nearby remote.  
  
"Yuuukkkkiiiii!" Shuichi growled, glaring. "You don't hate me!" he retorted, still glaring.  
  
Not getting any kind of acknowledgement, he frowned crossing his arms with a small sigh as he walked over to Yuki and sat down next to him, resting his chin on the writer's shoulder.  
  
"I know you love me anyway!" he grinned, not being able to stay mad for long.  
  
With a snort, Yuki took another drag of his cigarette before tapping the ash into the ashtray and leaving it on the edge. He then took a drink of his beer before looking at the young singer in diosbelief. How dense could a guy be? Although he did look rather cute right now....  
  
Taking advantage of the singer's lips while he was unaware, he manuvered himself into place as the dominant one in this kiss. Seductively licking Shuichi's lips, demanding entry.  
Shuichi allowed him to enter, used to this by now, but not bored at all. Happily, he leaned against the older, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Inwardly, he sometimes felt used, but he loved Yuki, and he could tell that Yuki liked him. It was just a matter of reading between the lines.  
His tongue eagerly entered the dark cave of Shuichi's mouth, exploring all the familiar curves and spaces before stoking Shuichi's tongue, wanting to intice a moan from the young singer.  
  
Shuichi held back moaning for as long as he could, trying to seem tougher than he really was. But before long, he let out a weak moan, eyes closed. He was still a little surprised by the way Yuki always liked to kiss him at random times and never wanted to stop there, though he was getting used to it.  
  
Without warning Yuki pulled back and returned to his studio with his unfinished cigarette as if nothing had happened. Shuichi sat there for a minute, a confused expression on his face, before frowning as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"YUKI!!" he yelled, not bothering to go after him.  
  
No, for once Yuki would have to come after him. Smirking, though it came off as more of a grin on Shuichi, he got up and left, intent on getting some food as he half-skipped out.  
  
The blond haired writer reclaimed his place at the laptop, watching it quickly boot up in a matter of seconds before his story took up the screen. Rereading the last few paragraphs, he began typing feverishly before the idea left his head. It would be a few hours later that he would unconciously call it quits as his body fell asleep at the computer.  
  
Shuichi himself was currently very bored. Usually he could find something to do, but now he missed Yuki. Annoyed with himself for needing the other man so terribly, he stormed back to Yuki's place, wanting to see the other.  
  
Tip-toeing into Yuki's studio, where he last saw him, he spotted the sleeping man. Staring at him, he grinned to himself, walking as lightly as he ever could to the author and giving him a peck right next to his mouth before walking back out and shutting the door silently behind him.  
  
As soon as he was outside the house, he pouted up at the sky. "It's not fair!" he yelled, before sighing dejectedly. "Even if Yuki is cute when he sleeps." He mumbled for walking off.  
  
The next morning, the sun's rays kissed Yuki's face, causing him to awaken with a growl as he realized he had only a day left to finish his manuscript. Swearing angrily, he headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  
  
Today however, Shuichi did not come hopping in. He wasn't busy with Bad Luck or anything since they weren't set to do anything for a while, and Shuichi was known for not practicing with being reminded anyway. No, today Shuichi was out with Hiro.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and the handsome writer boredly retrived it, suppressing a yawn. It was his publishers reminding him that he had a book signing at "A Whole New Worldr" a growing bookshop that sold more of his books than any other store. Unfortunately, this meant Yuki had to go to this book signing and once again act the part of the normal handsome author.  
  
Now the doorbell rang, and would continue to ring until Yuki got it. Outside stood Shuichi with Hiroshi resting most of his weight lazily on Shuichi's shoulders like he was known to do. Of course, this made many girls turn them into a couple and a new fan-base, but that was beside the point. But with Shuichi being very innocent for his age, he never had the common sense to push the joking Hiroshi away.  
  
Before he went off for the day, he decided to check up on his Yuki to make sure he was okay and had woken up. It was obvious that Hiroshi was getting bored and would much rather not have to see the cranky, cold Yuki, but he knew if he even hinted at wanting to leave, Shuichi would through a fit. So he and Shuichi stood there, waiting.  
  
Yuki had just gotten out of the shower, hair slightly toussled with only a towel around his waist. Grudgedly he opened the door, fully expecting the young teen to be there, but if he didn't open the door, he would never stop ringing that blast doorbell.  
  
"HIYA YUKI!" came the cry of the happy teen as the door was opened.  
  
"Don't you even bother to wear clothes?" as the other boy, both annoyed and uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah Yuki! What if some salesman was at the door and he saw you!?"  
  
'What if he was a gay salesman?" That came from Hiroshi just to worry Shuichi as payback for making him come.  
  
Whimpering, Shuichi looked up at Yuki.  
  
"Yukiiiiiii! Are you cheating on meee!?" he asked, eyes getting watery.  
  
As Hiroshi glowered, not really being a morning person.Between the two boys, it was near impossible for Yuki to get a word in, until now, when they had stopped.  
  
"Even if I was, it's not like we have a steady relationship anyway, so I am ientitled to do as I please," Yuki growled while glaring at Hiro, an obvious betrayal of his feelings. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book signing to get to."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he turned and began walking toward his bedroom where his clothes were waiting.  
  
"Okay Yu-" the pink-haired boy was cut off as Hiroshi nuzzled his neck. And though it was sort of an odd friendship thing amoungst the two, it still got them many odd glances when they were out together.  
  
"Hiroshiii! That tickles!" Shuichi scolded playfully. "I'll be back later, darling! Have fun at your book thing!" he called, getting ready to go. "I'll be out getting my hair dyed with Hiro-kun and then we'll be at the mall!!" and with that, he walked off, Hiroshi trailing behind him.  
  
They were in a hurry, even if it didn't show, to get their hair colored so that no one would reconize them and harrass them endlessly. Shuichi sighed. It was too bad he wouldn't be able to visit Yuki when he was signing books, but it would be too uncomfortable. It also struck the youth that he had never read one of his Yuki's books. Blinking, he turned back to Hiroshi. "Have you ever read what Yuki writes?" he asked.  
  
"Not really." was his only answer from the other teenager. "Oh." Shuichi mumbled, deep in thought.  
  
Yuki pulled on his pants and grabbed his dark purple shirt and black blazer from his closet, dressing fairly quickly. With a sign, he grabbed his keys off the living room table and headed out to his Mercedes.  
  
Hearing the crowd as he turned the corner to the book store, he groaned inwardly. However, he still pulled his beloved car up onto the sidewalk, startling some of the fangirls. He smoothly slid out of his leather interior vehicle, taking off his dark sunglasses with a sexy grin. He quickly hurried inside before he was surrounded.  
  
"I don't like it." Shuichi pouted, looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"It's your own fault for choosing the color black." Hiroshi stated, not minding his own now-black head of hair. Sighing, Shuichi dropped his head.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He agreed, before turning to Hiroshi. "What does Yuki write about anyway?" He asked, still stuck on the subject.  
  
Hiroshi blinked, taken aback. "Well...It's usually about love triangles I think...and usually someone kills someone out of jealousy." He thought, trying to remember what some girls had told him.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost always two girls who like the same guy and one girl kills the other...I think." Shuichi stared, thinking before looking back up at Hiroshi. "Then let's go check!" He said, grabbing the other by the wrist.  
  
"But I don't ca--" Hiroshi tried to protest, but gave up.  
Meanwhile  
"So who am I addressing this too?" Yuki asked boredly for the millionth time, it seemed. "To my one and only, Sakura," the girl answered enthusiastically, not hearing the bored tone in his voice. Yuki scribbled a note and his signature before handing it back to the delighted fan girl who hugged the book to her chest.  
  
"Thank you so much," she squealed. "You're welcome," Yuki managed to say though his head ached from her squeal before flashing a sexy smile that made her faint.  
  
"Oh! Hey, look at those two! Don't they look familiar?" One girl in line asked, turning to another. "Oh! They're the cute boys from that...band!" She squealed. "No, their hair is different!" protested another. "But look at how close they are! It's so cute!" another squealed, hugging the book she was holding and grinning from ear to ear as the others sighed happily. "I'm going to talk to them and see!" the first fan girl piped up, starting to walk over.  
  
Shuichi and Hiroshi had just entered the bookstore, Shuichi looking determined and Hiroshi looked uncomfortable as the girl approched.  
  
"Who are you guys?" she asked bluntly, looking at them. Shuichi froze as Hiroshi clutched him, getting into their usual act.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he purred, hugging Shuichi as the girl blushed out of joy mixed with anger.  
  
"Because you look like--" she was cut off as Hiroshi smirked.  
  
"You want to start a threesome, don't you?" he asked as Shuichi glared.  
  
Yuki had just handed another signed book to a thrilled fan who had promptly passed out. The book store looked oddly enough like a battle field with all the unconcious women who had fallen victim to his seductive smile. However, the next book was being thrust in his face, while its owner jabbered on.  
  
"Sign it to 'the girl I'll always love,Ayame' and you'll dedicate your next book to me, right?" and so she continued to talk as Yuki continued to tune her out.  
  
He desperately wanted a cigarette and wallowed in slight unawareness as he signed, so he didn't see the daring female pressing her lips against his. For a moment, his unconcious seductive behavior took over, but then he realized what he was doing and broke off the kiss, giving the girl back her book.  
  
And then there was silence. The remaining concious girls all squealed, getting ideas in their heads. Unfortunately --or fortunately, depending on how you look at it-- Shuichi had seen that. Freezing, he glared harshly before Hiroshi dragged him out of the store, not wanting to cause a scene. Now, out in the park, on a bench, Shuichi slumped, eyes hurt. With real hurt, not the puppy-dog hurt that they got when Yuki told him to leave him alone or that he didn't want him around.  
  
Looking down, he held back tears. He knew Yuki was in no way devoted to him, but he had always thought that they were making progress. And even if he had overlooked the fact that Yuki looked at other people, his sensitive nature did have a breaking point. Next to him was Hiroshi, whom was holding back from telling him Yuki was no good. He knew any other person would like to hear about how awful Yuki was in the situation, but Shuichi would just get mad at Hiroshi for saying anything. Hiroshi patted his back, and the two sat in silence.  
Yuki bowed out, saying that he was taking a break.  
  
The remaining girls looked disappointed, but they would be even more upset when they realized he wasn't coming back. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, grabbing the last one and putting it between his lips as he lit it the moment he was outside, taking a long drag before going for a drive in his Mercedes. Soon he found his way to the park where he figured he could enjoy his cigarette in peace, so he got out and walked down the path. Hiroshi leaned back, closing his eyes.  
  
Shuichi had already fallen asleep against him, or specifically his chest, which was almost funny in the way that it looked like they were a couple. Sighing, he looked down at the now black-haired boy. A couple of minutes ago, he had burst into silent tears, just letting them drop, and now he had a few easily hidden tear stains. He faintly heard footsteps, but paid them no mind.  
  
The handsome blond writer strolled easily down the path, enjoying the quiet and calm of being alone. Then he spotted what seemed to be a gay couple sitting on the bench and he continued walking as he didn't recognize them with their new hair colors. However, Hiroshi would still recognize him. Getting up so as not to disturb Shuichi, he growled, eyes blazing.  
  
"OH YUKI!" he called, voice strained with false happiness. Despite what people thought of Hiro, he was deathly protective and concern for his friends, no matter what it seemed.  
  
"It's me Hiroshi!" he added, trying to keep a snarl out of his voice.  
  
He vaguely remember Shuichi saying something about getting their hair dyed, but now that he had seen it, he was slightly in shock. However, a smirk crossed his face when he heard Hiro speak to him. He had been in the writing business long enough to tell when someone was feigning a happy tone, although it was usually he. Against his better judgement, he stopped and turned back toward the pair, taking another lazy drag on his cigarette. For a moment, Hiro considered trying to kill Yuki, but something told him not to.  
  
Instead, he simply continued to glare as he hissed, "Stay the hell away from Shuichi." Before grabbing Shuichi by the wrist and dragging the still half-asleep singer off.  
  
"Hiro-kun? What's wrong?" he asked, worried, but didn't receive an answer as Hiro shoved him into a cab and followed him in. 


	2. Looking for the past's forgiveness

The blond haired writer watched him for a moment before heading for his own car. Couldn't the baka see that _she_ had made the first move? Hiro always had it out for him...although it was partly his fault. With a long string of curses, he jumped into his precious car and followed the cab. 

Shuichi sighed, hands in his lap. The pair in the cab had been ahead of Yuki to start with, and no one had bothered to see if he had followed. "Hiro...You don't always need to get so...worked up over every little thing." he murmured as he stepped out of the car.

His only reply was a snort as the cab drove off. Sighing, Shuichi's head dropped.

"Oh! I still need to wash this stuff out of my hair." he said, almost merrily as he refered to his darkened hair.

A loud screech was heard as Yuki manuvered through traffic, trying to catch up with the cab. Suddenly he spotted the pair on the sidewalk so he cut across two lanes causing loud honking and curses to fill the air as he did so. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door as he confronted the pair.

And he was met with one pair of icy eyes that soon changed to annoyance and then to boredom from Hiroshi. And a pair of purple eyes that simply blinked at all the chaos for a moment.

He scratched his head in frustration; he figured that he knew why they had fled, but here he was and nothing was happening. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette to calm his nerves, but found none which only made him more annoyed.

"Err...Yuki?" came a slightly confused and slightly worried voice from Shuichi, who was still a little bit in shock. Hiroshi -for once- decided to use his common sense and leave the two alone. With a simple wave and a pat on Shuichi's head, he started off. 'I've never seen Yuki so...so...' But as Shuichi thought this, he wasn't sure what Yuki was.

"Get in the car," Yuki ordered, climbing in the driver's seat. He steers his car around the busy streets until they end up back at his house where he promptly gets out and takes out the keys to unlock his door.

"But I want to go home!" Shuichi protested feeblely, now watery eyes looking downwards. "I don't..." his voice quieted, making it unhearable.

But the blond seemed deaf to his feeble cry because he silented him with a rough, bruising kiss. The handsome writer pushed the young singer up against the door, reaching under his shirt, letting his hands wander over Shuichi's abdomen.

Breaking away as best he could, he glared.

"Stop it Yuki! Let me talk for once..." His eyes still looked hurt, as he took a deep breath. "Yuki...do you...do you..." he blushed and the blush continued to deepen. "Do you love me?" he asked, biting his lip anxiously.

A look of annoyance crossed his face as he was pushed away. "How could I ever love a _baka_?" he replied cruely, a smirk claiming his lips. "Just because you look cute sometimes doesn't mean that I _love_ you..."

"Then why won't you leave me alone?" he asked, getting angry now. "You know..._**I love you**_, Yuki. But that doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" Usually Shuichi really didn't mind, or told himself that Yuki loved him, but he did have a breaking point.

"You look cute when you're angry," Yuki murmured, letting his experienced fingers graze Shuichi's cheek and trail down his face. His shirt rustled slightly as he moved closer, turning the other's chin toward him for another kiss.

"But Yuki..." For a moment he forgot what he was saying due partly to the compliment and partly to Yuki touching him. "I don't want you to kiss me unless you mean it!" he finally warned, eyes getting mad again. "I'm not your stupid toy." he muttered under his breath.

Yuki's sexy grin appeared once more as he nuzzled the teen's neck. "If I just wanted a toy, I could just go to the toy store or any of those willing females back at the bookstore..." he murmured softly.

Still a little bit annoyed, Shuichi couldn't help his heart from racing. "Okay Yuki..." he spoke as best he could, smiling more now. "I love you too." he said happily, his anger leaving for the present time.

'Baka' he thought silently as he leaned in for a kiss. O well, whatever would get him laid... He pressed his lips against Shuichi's and sucked on his lower lip where he knew the singer was vulnerable.

Letting out a moan, Shuichi's eyes were now shut. He was still pressed up against the door, which was uncomfortable, but for the current moment, he really didn't mind. He knew what he was doing was considered wrong, but he needed it.

He steered the both of them toward the couch, laying Shuichi down momentarily breaking the kiss as he straddled the raven haired teen's hips. Then he swiftly closed the distance between them as he claimed the other's lips again while grinding their hips together, trying to entice a moan from his younger partner.

Kissing back, Shuichi tried to surpress a moan, but to no avail. He was almost purring now, and kissing Yuki passionatly as he looked up at him for a moment.The blond broke the kiss and nibbled on the younger teen's neck, while running his fingers through his partner's now black hair.

"Mmm." Shuichi licked at his lover's ear happily, nipping it every so often. He liked it when Yuki was like this; it made him feel oddly secure.

Yuki bit back a moan; his right earlobe was definitely his most senitive spot. His fingers easily unbuttoned his shirt in a matter of seconds before grasping the edge of his koi's shirt and lifting it over his head.

Deciding to let Yuki take total charge, Shuichi stopped attacking his partner's ear, catching his breath as he traced the outline of Yuki's chest with a finger.

He arched his back with Shuichi's touch before gasping for breath. He then leaned toward Shuichi, stealing a short kiss before trailing butterfly kisses down the center of his chest. Biting back a small moan, and giggling slightly because Shuichi was ticklish, he moved so that he could kiss at Yuki's jawbone before catching his breath again.

Yuki smirked slightly as he swirled his tongue around Shuichi's belly button while his brazen fingers worked to unhook his partner's pants. Shuichi's back arched slightly. The younger gave no sign of wanting Yuki to stop though, as he bit on his own lip, trying to surpress a weak moan.  
Yuki then captured Shuichi's lips once more as he worked to free his throbbing member from it's cloth prison. Kissing back feverishly, Shuichi's lips only parted for an instant so that he could catch his breath. While he waiting, he kissed Yuki again, never growing old of kissing his lover.  
The blond nibbled on the singer's bottom lip, before sucking on it slightly. His tongue entered his partner's mouth, claiming dominance over the other's tongue. Letting Yuki kiss him and be in control, Shuichi tilted his head back, submitting to the author.  
.Yuki took advantage of the singer's submission and ground their hips together, creating friction as he had to bite back a moan by kissing Shuichi again. Shuichi too, held back moaning by kissing and allowing himself to be kissed by the blond. Heart thumping, he felt hot now as he continued to kiss the Eiri.  
All of a sudden, a knock is heard at the door and Mika's loud voice follows it.

"Shit," Yuki mumbled fiercely, hoping that she would soon go away.

"I know you're in there, Yuki," she yelled, continuing to ring the doorbell which was now giving Yuki a headache.

Worriedly, Shuichi snapped out of his daze, moving to look up at Yuki. "Shouldn't you get that, Yuki? It might be important..." Secretly, he was slightly annoyed at the intrusion, but that feeling would soon disappear.

Yuki growled his disapproval, but suddenly he heard his front door open and slam shut and the rustle of clothes on someone walking through his house.

"Fuck," Yuki cursed.

He had forgotten that she had known the code to get into his house; Seguchi must have given it to her. He threw on a robe and managed to tie it right before she barged in the closed door.

Blinking and blushing at the same time, Shuichi stared at Yuki's sister, Mika. Still blushing slightly, he got up and put on his shirt, deciding that it would be rude of him to stay when Mika wanted to talk to Yuki.

The author stood there , one hand on his hip, the other on Shuichi's shoulder, preventing him from leaving. He then wrapped Shuchi in a protective hug, resting his chin on the singer's shoulder.

"What do you want?" he growled at his sibling, obviously annoyed.

Shuichi froze, looking surprised for a mere moment, though the look soon faded. Sighing inwardly, he prepared himself for the worse. Afterall, Yuki had been in a bad mood to start out with, and then, just when Shuichi had thought his lover might become a little more relaxed, he was interrupted.

Mika smirked slightly as she noted Yuki's anger and Shuichi's embarrassment. "Our father is on his deathbed and he wants to see his eldest son before he dies."

Yuki snorted. "If I believed you, this would be about the 300th time he was on his deathbed...so do forgive me for not believing your tale," he responded, voice dripping with pure sarcasm.

If Shuichi was feeling himself, he might have told Yuki how he felt about the whole thing, but instead his face reflecting annoyment and impatience. He still felt that Yuki should try to at least work things out, and stop running away, but he knew if he said that -especially infront of Mika- Yuki would kill him on the spot. Or at least never talk or even look at the singer again.

"Now leave," Yuki ordered, glaring at his sister who was unfazed. Mika hesitated for a moment before turning on her heel and walking out.

"I'll talk to you later," she called as she headed out the door.

Yuki didn't know who she was talking to him or Shuichi. With that uncalled for intrusion, he wasn't in the mood for sex right now, so he grabbed a cigarette and lit it before flopping on the couch , tossing his robe on the floor with his free hand.

"Yuki, you shouldn't smoke." were the first words out of Shuichi's mouth. "Then your teeth will turn yellow, and your skin will too, and your pretty hair will get all old and fall out, and what if you burn yourself? And then, you'll die and my last words will be telling you not to smoke, and then I'll have never gotten the chance to say goodbye, or tell you how much I love you. And then I'll become suicidal, and then Hiroshi will save me from dying, and then I'll love him. So there." He finally exhaled, before glaring at Yuki. "And you could be nicer."

Yuki snorted and defiantly took a long drag on his cigarette before putting down in the ash tray. "So what you're telling me is that you've already thought all this through? Baka, I'm not gonna die any sooner than the day I tell you I love you...and as for being nice, you knew when you met me that I'm not a nice guy. So either deal with it or leave..."

"Fine." He pouted, glaring at Yuki from across the room. "Well, I love my mean, dying, old Yuki-chan." he said after a few minutes, just to see what Yuki would say, if anything.

Yuki failed to surprise as he sat there watching TV as if he hadn't heard the singer's reply although he really had. 'Baka,' he thought, smirking . His smirk soon turned to a frown of annoyance as he began flipping channels trying to find one that wasn't featuring one of his interviews or showing his 10 second make-out session with a fan.

"You're so stupid, Yuki." Shuichi said, somehow popping up next to him. "Kissing a fan like that. You know, you could've burnt down the bookstore, or thrown a dead animal's carcass at them, but no. You had to go and kiss her." He said, shooting a look at him. "For a romance novelist, you're not romantic. At all. You just go around letting everyone kiss you, and you kiss everyone. Not to mention all the hookers..." his voice trailed off as he silently glared at the author.

The blond snorted once again as he met the singer's gaze with disinterest. "I told you before, if you don't like it, you can leave..it's not like I need you, the door is right there."

"..." Looking slightly hurt, the singer clung to Yuki. "Yukiiiii! I need you!" he protested, snuggling against him. "Unless you'd rather I just stalk you." He added, before continuing, "I like you just the way you are, Yuki-chaaaaan! If I wanted someone who was the opposite of you, I'd be dating Sakano-san right now!"

Yuki shuddered inwardly at the thought of the two together and put his index finger over Shuichi's mouth to keep him from continuing. Silencing, Shuichi gazed at Yuki. Tilting his head to the side, he tried his best to not talk, for fear Yuki would get angry.  
The author gave him a smooth peck on the cheek and turned off the TV because there was nothing of interest. Smiling up at him, Shuichi then leaned his head against Yuki's shoulder. "If I promise not to leave, you'll stay, right?" he mumbled carefully, not wanting to get on the other's bad side.  
The author looked out the window as if he had not heard, but in true he had been dragged back to his childhood by those seemingly innocent words. Back to when his mentor had gained his love and trust and took advantage of his naivety and trust. He stood up and went outside; he needed to be alone for a little while.

Frowning, Shuichi bowed his head, deciding he had upset Yuki. Sighing dejectedly, he got up, not sure if he should leave. Tiredly, he lay down on the hard floor, shutting his eyes. The singer was exhausted now, and could really use a nice catnap.

A few minutes later, Yuki found himself cruising down the street, just speeding down the deserted street trying to outrun his past and problems. He was soon brought back to reality as a women and her child were crossing the street before him and he was forced to slam on his breaks. They both screamed curses at one another and Yuki continued on his way.


End file.
